villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Hater
Lord Hater (simply known as Hater) is the main antagonist of the first season of Wander Over Yonder, and the secondary antagonist, later an anti-hero of the second season. He is the evil ruler of the Hater Army, Wander's arch-nemesis, and Commander Peepers's leader and boss. He was voiced by Keith Ferguson who also played Reaper and Marluxia. Physical Appearance Lord Hater is a tall, skeletal being. His face is a skull with ragged-looking shards for teeth, and his eyes are sunken in and have green sclera with black pupils. He wears a black and red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like the watchdogs. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly clawed, four-fingered hands. Underneath his cloak, he wears underwear and black shoes on his feet. Personality Lord Hater is a violent, ruthless, oppressive, power-hungry, heartless, uncaring, mean, sly, evil, and cruel dictator. He hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism, obliviousness to his evil, one-sided, prejudicial, and discriminatory friendliness. This antipathy not only infuriates him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsiveness and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so. He can also be arrogant and manipulative, as and is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater is a dangerous and vituperative tyrant and a foe not to be taken lightly, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighters army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Although Hater has a reputation as a feared galactic conqueror and all-around tyrant, is exceedingly immature, prone to throwing temper tantrums and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. His behavior thus, at times, resembles that of a petulant child rather than an intergalactic villain, for example, when he kind of had a fit and argued with Peepers like a little kid when he asked him to wait until the morning to destroy the kings. He also has terrible and atrocious table manners, as shown in his date with the disguised Sylvia, when he eats messily in front of her. Sometimes Commander Peepers fathers him. Lord Hater is also incredibly awkward, diffident, and bashful around women and gets his tongue tied when speaking to one because he doesn't have a girlfriend, but desperately wants one, implying that he is a tad lonely in life. When forced to confront beautiful and attractive women, Lord Hater ends up babbling like a buffoon and saying incomprehensible gibberish. In some occasions, anyone see Lord Hater getting seduced by ladies (or anyone wearing girls clothing), for example when he almost married disguised Sylvia, and believed Wander was a lady when the latter crashed too disguised his wedding. Or when Peepers and Sylvia team up to stop Hater and Wander's concert by dressing up as girls, cheering them on and making them do several crazy things, such as singing faster, in Spanish and even backwards. Lord Hater is also seen going to ridiculous lengths to earn Lord Dominator's affection, such as sending her flowers and nearly getting him and his followers annihilated. But, beside his evil terror ways deep down the only two things he care about is: Captain Tim and Commander Peepers. If one of them get lost, in danger, or if someone threaten to harm them, Hater would go on on an unstoppable rage and become powerful then before. However with Peepers, he would usually try to cover up his feelings toward him and sometimes act like he doesn't care about him or need him. With Captain Tim, he treats him like a dog, a baby talk to him, and let him maul him believing it is the way Captain Tim shows love toward him. Gallery Lord Hater.png Trivia *He was voiced by Keith Ferguson, who had previously voiced Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (another animated show created by Craig McCracken), Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts and Deputy Durland from Gravity Falls. *The lightning bolts on his head are part of his skeleton body. *His origin story was supposed to be explored in Season 3. *In "The Waste of Time" and "The End of the Galaxy", it is implied that Lord Hater was once an astronaut chimpanzee from NASA. Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Nemesis Category:Undead Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Arena Masters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Villains Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Military Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Gaolers Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:In love villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Crackers Category:Propagandists Category:Successful Villains Category:Polluters Category:Liars Category:Dark Knights Category:Athletic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Liches Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Protective Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Defilers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Spy Category:Golddiggers Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains